


Working Deep

by FoxRafer



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the July 2009 <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a>.</p><p>Prompt:<br/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Working Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July 2009 [**drabblechalleng**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Prompt:  
> 

Wash held his tension in his shoulders. Wrestling the ship from danger; the accumulated worry when Zoe was on a job: it all took its toll. He covered with humor but no joke in the 'verse could hide his pain from her.

When the ship was quiet save for Serenity's humming dreams, she would kneel above him, work muscles and deep tissue, ease away the tension and nerves he tried to disguise. Her hands smoothed down the planes of his back, more familiar to her than her own, as they reconnected through the pulse of fingers and heat of skin.


End file.
